Vocal Harmony
by SouthPawRacer
Summary: Princess Luna, feeling out of touch with modern Equestrian Culture after her thousand-year stay on the moon, decides to get cultural advice from the Bee Gees. Has she made a horrible choice? Read at own risk.


It had been a stupendous last few weeks.

Inter-dimensional Observation, it had been called. Considering the exploits of Discord, it wasn't entirely out of the question that reality was a fabric that could be ripped. However, the question of whether there were other threads of reality – other universes – was something that hadn't quite been answered yet. Until now, that is.

After years of painstaking research, combing the spell books and searching the hidden depths of the magical mind, the answer to the question of whether there were entire undiscovered realities out there had finally been answered. The Unicorns and Alicorns of Equestria were now able to harness their minds and magic to peer into other realities and see for themselves what it was like.

Of course, the everyday citizens were quick to call it "spying", but people in the know were well aware of its true value...

...Knowledge.

The day that contact could be made, though, was not to come for a while yet. It was decided that before Ponykind could reveal themselves to anyone, the newly-discovered realities would have to be studied. The time to gather knowledge, on cultures and mannerisms, was now.

This struck a chord with Princess Luna. A thousand years on the moon tended to have a slightly dimming effect on a pony's, erm, cultural sensitivity. She was feeling a bit out of touch with what her subjects liked, and wanted to find a way to be current. To be relevant. Sure, there was Nightmare Night, but that was only one holiday – she was once again the co-ruler of the land, after all; she couldn't limit herself to one public appearance a year. She felt that she had to gain some perspective, and she had found what she thought was the perfect area to get started on re-acquainting herself with current trends.

It had been discovered quite quickly that the inhabitants of one particular new reality had similar cultural behaviour to Ponies. One of the areas in which they were most alike was musical inclination. These beings, so Luna had heard, created music of the same style and quality of modern Equestrian Pop and Rock music, with much the same popularity. All this, despite the fact that they had not discovered magic yet! Luna was quite impressed.

The younger Princess had been brought up on a musical diet of lutes, primitive guitars, and maybe the occasional fiddle – in a thousand years, things had changed immensely. She'd heard samples of modern Equestrian music, and figured that if she brought something different to the table – a variation on what was currently "in" in Equestria, as they called it – her subjects would warm to her even more. She simply had to find something that she could share with her subjects on a cultural level, like her sister Celestia had done.

And broadening her musical horizons seemed like the right place to begin.

* * *

And so it was that Luna, Princess of the Night, flanked by her guards, wandered into the Canterlot Institute For the Advancement of Magic and Science, requesting clearance to go into the laboratories.

"Uh... of course, your highness, you and Princess Celestia have automatic clearance at any time," the receptionist pony – a female Unicorn with glasses thick enough to be telescope lenses – said hesitantly. After dragging herself up from a gracious bow, of course. "But may I ask why you wish to use the laboratory?"

"My faithful subject," Luna began amiably, "All I will say is that this is the first step to myself becoming a better ruler of Equestria. Have faith in me, and I will deliver!"

The receptionist stared into space, confused by the Princess' vague answer. "...Very well then, your highness. Enter the laboratory at will..."

As Luna strode down the corridor, the receptionist was left with a furrowed brow, scratching her head. She couldn't have guessed that, to Luna, 'Becoming a better ruler of Equestria' consisted mainly of listening to music.

* * *

Luna approached the machine with trepidation. It was a strange thing – what looked to be some sort of helmet, all sorts of antennae and loose wiring poking out in various places, which was connected by a long, snaking wire to a box-like object with many multicoloured buttons on its faces. Of course, Luna wouldn't have been able to operate this contraption by herself, so a male Unicorn in a lab coat was on hand to operate the device.

The Princess gazed upon the invention that allowed ponies to see outside their universe. She wasn't entirely sure how it worked – but she had little to make her feel better about that, because the Unicorn helper didn't quite know its intricacies either. "I just push the buttons they tell me to push, your highness," he had said.

In the initial royal briefing on the device, Luna and Celestia had been told that one simply put the helmet on their head, a visor covering the eyes, with the loose wiring attaching to one's horn via electrodes. Through these electrodes, pure magic was channelled as the wearer concentrated all their effort on viewing the new reality, casting one of the most powerful new spells known to Ponykind. (Top secret, of course.) After this, they would be able to view anything they wanted to in this reality as they pleased.

As Luna used her magic to levitate the helmet, placing it on her head and attaching the electrodes to her horn, she couldn't help but feel a little frightened at the unknown of what was about to happen. Then, she thought of being able to get closer to her subjects – the feeling of acceptance, and of truly being in touch with the people she ruled over, on a musical level at least – and the nervous feeling dissipated. She nodded in the direction of the Unicorn, and shut her eyes as the machine was switched on.

"Alright your highness, you're going to what the inhabitants call Planet Earth, with the current year being 2001..."

* * *

It was a strange feeling. The darkness that pervaded her view gave way to a pinprick of white light, which then broadened to reveal an ethereal starscape. Wisps of nebulae, complemented by twinkling stars, framed a lonely-looking blue-green-and-white ball suspended in nothingness. The planet these beings lived on.

_Beautiful, _thought Luna._ But not what I came here for. I must find music that will make me relevant._

Luna was not looking for generic music – she may have had a millenium's absence, but she knew what constituted popular music in Equestria. It was new, it was powerful, it spoke to the soul. And besides, the basic feeling related to music couldn't have changed all that much, right? All she had to do was find something that _she_ liked, and the rest would fall into place.

Willing her perspective to the planet's surface, she skimmed through all the happenings on the ground. Weird chariot-like machines moving along the roads, some of them blasting music from the speakers of their built-in radios. Luna briefly listened to each as they cruised by her viewpoint, and was not all that enamoured with what she heard. A few generic beats here and there, echoes of what she was told a Vinyl Scratch concert was like, but more... manufactured. No feeling.

_No. Not popular in Equestria..._

She moved on, ears scanning the area. She briefly picked up something in what looked to be a concert hall nearby- No. Too Classical... Aside from the occasional string section at a formal gathering, Classical music wasn't as popular in Equestria as it once was. And there was some rock and roll blaring from the speakers of a few chariots, but it didn't seem... quite like what Equestrian rockers listened to. Too dark... too grungey.

_There has to be something_.

Then, out of the blue, there came a sound that entranced the Princess. The beat was smooth, the synthesisers laid-back and melodic, while a jangly guitar strummed in the background.

_Ooh... Infectious._

Luna willed her viewpoint over to the chariot the music was coming from, following it as it sped along, clamouring for a clear sample of this strange new music she was hearing. She found herself nodding her head in time to the flowing, syncopated beat.

_This sounds like something that would be... popular. I think. _

And then she heard the vocals. A falsetto lead, with a tight three-part harmony, moving up and down in time to the music.

_Oh no, I know it will be popular. Such talent would be a hit in Equestria!_

Luna listened closely, and imagined little love hearts popping up in her eyes. This truly spoke to her. And that was only one of many songs that emanated from the speakers. Time after time, she was falling in love all over again with the groovy style and voices that melted her thousand-year-old heart. And then, all too soon it seemed, the music was over. Immediately after, the question entered Luna's mind: Who were the creators of this work of art?

_I must have them. Oh, the things I could learn from these talented individuals about truly speaking to ponies!_

Some time later, she got her answer. She noticed a disc being ejected from the radio after the mesmerising music stopped, and putting two and two together, focused her mind on what was on the disc's label. The technology she was using made it hard to read the fuzzy text, but her desperation willed her onwards to making out the artist's name.

_The... The..._

* * *

"My work is done."

Luna stopped concentrating on the new reality, and forcefully ripped the helmet off her head in excitement. Sparks flew as the electrodes disconnected from her horn, and the air crackled slightly with errant magic. The gleeful smile on the Princess' face dumbfounded the Unicorn helper, who could only look from Luna to the still-functioning machine, and back again.

"Y-your highness?" The hapless Unicorn scrambled to bow as Luna strode towards him.

"Fear not, faithful subject," the Princess announced, "For you have done well! But I must take my leave. My thanks to you! My road to relevance begins here!"

And with that, Luna's horn glowed a dark blue, and she was gone in a flash of light. She left behind a very confused Unicorn.

"...Road to relevance...?"

Princess Luna's private room in Canterlot Castle was usually a quiet, serene place. A pale light coming from a glowing chandelier illuminated the spacious room. Muted, dark walls framed a black night stand and a dark blue four-post bed, crumpled velvet sheets seemingly absorbing light like a sponge absorbs water. The silence of it all, combined with the cool feel of the place, would have sent one to sleep in minutes. Unfortunately, all semblance of poise and serenity was broken when a blinding light appeared in the room, followed by a giggling Princess with a silly grin glued on her face.

"Hee hee! The time is upon me!" she squealed. "Now I will be able to parley with my subjects on the state of music, the most widespread art of them all!"

After taking a few minutes to calm down, modulating her breath, she held her head high and gave a resolute nod to no-one in particular. Damn the consequences – she was going to initiate first contact. It shouldn't be too hard, she thought – she was somewhat of a physical goddess, after all. Materialisation of quills, cups of tea and mane-brushes, when they were needed, was short work for somepony like her. Why should three beings from another universe be such a large step up from that?

She simply needed to focus on what she wanted, and use her powerful magic to will these artists into her reality; it wouldn't have been possible before Inter-dimensional Observation, but now that she knew what she was looking for, she could get a grasp on how to get them to Equestria.

Her decision made, Luna closed her eyes. Her horn assumed a different kind of glow – a piercing white light, so bright that it turned the dark walls of her room almost light grey.

_Focus. Focus. Form their faces in your mind. Will them into existence in our world._

A humming sound permeated the once-still air, and lightning began crackling from wall to wall.

Luna opened her eyes, the same white glow almost threatening to burst from her skull.

"Magic so deep and pure, do not fail me now," Luna whispered. "Bring me... The Bee Gees."

A powerful wind began whipping up around the Princess, tearing the curtains around the four-post bed and leaving her night stand teetering on the edge of tipping over. Meanwhile, three columns of light and energy began forming in front of her, lightning striking them at many different angles.

A cacophony of sound, a roaring and crackling in the air, built up to a deafening crescendo, until a final loud bang cleared it all away, leaving Luna slightly dazzled. Reeling from the use of so much powerful magic at that one moment, she closed her eyes, sat down and put one hoof to her head, taking deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, she saw that her spell had worked magnificently.

Standing in front of her were three beings. Mostly hairless, it seemed, and they had no trouble standing on their hind legs. The one on the left was wearing a black hat and small sunglasses, with a small amount of facial hair; the one in the middle had a thin face and short, brown hair, and was wearing circular spectacles; and the one on the right, slightly taller than the other two, had a full head of flowing neck-length hair, with the beginnings of a beard. Their clothes were mostly black, a combination of what looked to be leather and simple cloth.

They all regained their senses at about the same time, shaking their heads and looking around confusedly. They quickly saw one another, and the questions began.

"Barry?" The thin one enquired.

"Robin?" The bearded one replied. "What happened?"

"Oof, I thought it was just me," the hat wearer said. "We were just about to go on stage for the concert, weren't we?"

The other two became aware of Hat, and turned to him with brows furrowed.

"Ah, Mo, you too, eh?" Thin said. "Where in the world are we...?"

Beard interjected, "No idea. All I remember was a flash of light, and then... This."

"Hmmm," Hat mused. "Well, wherever we are, it's not that bloody studio-"

Luna cleared her throat expectantly. The three beings suddenly became aware of another presence in the room, and snapped their eyes to the Princess.

A stunned silence followed.

After what seemed like an age, Luna broke the proverbial ice with "Greetings...?"

More silence. Then Thin buried his head in his hands. "Oh God... What?" Hat opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, trying to think of something to say, while Beard simply stared.

"My apologies for the confusion," Luna began with a weak smile, "Being brought into another reality is not a very pleasurable experience, I can gather-"

Beard stammered. "An- an- anoth- another-"

"Am I dreaming or something?" Hat demanded, kicking the ground to see if it was real. "Did I faint before we went out on stage? It couldn't have been stage fright. I don't get stage fright, I've been performing for decades!"

Luna struggled to get a word in. "Please-"

"Oh my lord," Thin sighed, "Just wait till the wife hears about this..."

"Fear not, noble Bee Gees!" Luna boomed, sending the confused musical group silent once more. When she was sure she had their attention, she continued in a quieter, more refined voice. "I can assure you that this is very real. And yes, you shall be sent back in due time. I, Princess Luna of Equestria, have brought you to my reality to learn from you."

Beard blinked. "You... a- a talking horse with- with wings and a- a horn... want to learn... from us? ...What in the world for?"

Luna paused slightly, taken aback by Beard's remarks. "...I wish to learn about your music! Your melodies and vocals that have the power to sway the soul!" A pause. "Oh dear!" Luna suddenly exclaimed, "How could I be so insolent as to not ask your names? I know you only by your label. Please, tell me your names!"

"Erm... okay. Er – I'm Barry," Beard said, pointing to himself, "This is Robin," pointing to Thin, "And this is Maurice," pointing to Hat. "Erm... We're brothers."

"Oh, a musical family! How delightful!" Luna said. "Your bond of blood must surely have had a part in your amazing talents!"

Maurice and Robin glanced at each other, perplexed.

"But I have only heard this talent," Luna continued, "Not seen it. You must perform for me, so that I can see how you manage to weave your tales of love, angst, and dancing!"

Luna's horn glowed, and the three brothers were enveloped in light once more. When the light dissipated, they had musical equipment with them – all three had microphones on stands in front of them, Barry had a guitar hanging from a strap on his shoulders, and Maurice was standing behind a keyboard. They stared at their instruments in shock, in much the same way as they would if they were confronted with a rotting carcass in the desert near Appleloosa.

"Now," Luna commanded, "Sing for me, noble Bee Gees! Woo me with those beautiful three-part harmonies!" She ran over to her bed, and jumped onto it earnestly, folding her legs underneath her. She leaned forward with an expectant grin.

There were a brief few moments of silence from the brothers, none of them quite sure what to do. Barry was the first to speak, leaning hesitantly towards his microphone.

"Uh... okay," he began, recoiling slightly when some microphone feedback interrupted him. "So... what song do you want...?"

Luna frowned. "Come again...?"

Robin was the next to speak. "We've got..." - he looked at Maurice - "How many was it?"

"About eighty-nine I think."

"-Eighty-nine songs out there, and that's just counting the singles. Since it doesn't seem like we have a choice here, it might help us if you had anything in particular in mind."

"Oh. Well... I'm not entirely sure," Luna mused, thinking hard. Eventually, her face lit up, and she made her first request. "What say you of the composition you call 'Stayin' Alive'?"

An awkward silence.

Luna furrowed her brow. "'Tragedy'?"

The brothers shifted their stances slightly, trying to think of something to say.

"Oooh," Luna exclaimed, "My personal favourite, 'Night Fever'. Surely you could perform that?"

After a long silence, Barry finally spoke. "I think she's into the disco stuff, boys..."

This elicited a resigned sigh from Robin, and a shaking head from Maurice.

Now it was Luna's turn to look perplexed. "What seems to be the matter?"

Robin began, "We've been in the music industry for the better part of fifty years, and-"

"And you know what," Maurice interjected, "We were trying to think of something we _hadn't_ done in all that time. Well after much searching, we've found that something – it's called 'being asked to play some of our stereotypical songs by a magical talking horse princess'."

Robin paused after the interruption. "Fair point, Mo, but that's not what I was going to say. Anyway, we've been doing this for nearly fifty years, and those songs are only a tiny bit of our output... we only did songs like that for five years! Have you seen or heard any of our other stuff?"

Luna thought for a moment. "I don't think so... the compositions I named are the only works I have heard from you."

"Well we'd best count ourselves lucky that she hasn't seen 'Sgt. Pepper's' then," Barry noted, before turning to Luna with a worried look on his face. "You... haven't seen 'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band', right?"

Luna shook her head.

"Oh, thank God."

"What are you saying?" Luna asked. "I would have thought that with such musical talent oozing out of the speakers, that your music would have been insanely popular!"

"Well those songs were!" Maurice answered. "We were on top of the world... Maybe twenty or twenty-five years ago."

Luna's eyes widened. "I don't understand..."

"Let's put it this way," Barry said. "We had some success before those songs, but they were what made us truly famous. We were pretty much everywhere... 'insanely popular' as you say. So... we really enjoyed that success, it still gives us a good feeling thinking about it. But after a while, people didn't really like us anymore... those songs you heard from us – after their popularity died down, we weren't what most people wanted to listen to."

"We've been making music in loads of different styles since," Robin added. "But the younger generations still seem to think we're a disco band. From what I've heard, most of the young'uns seem to find us a tad embarrassing."

Maybe in reflection of this, Barry wistfully stroked his beard.

"But... But..." Luna said breathlessly, "...But how can this be? How am I to learn how to be relevant, when the ones I wish to learn from are not relevant themselves?"

Barry stopped stroking his beard, and looked at Luna with a quizzical expression. "Is that what this is about? Relevance?"

"Yes!" Luna exclaimed. "How will I be able to get my subjects to realise that I can be closer to them when I can't even get music right? If twenty-five years is enough to become irrelevant, then a thousand years is... Oh, my stars!" She then broke down sobbing on the bed. Yet another brief flash of light enveloped the 'noble Bee Gees', and when it disappeared, the musical equipment was gone.

"I apologise... I should never have brought you here..." Luna whimpered.

The three brothers stood there awkwardly, at a loss for word or wit. They glanced at each other, a mix of confusion, empathy and bemusement on their faces.

Robin adopted a determined expression, and turned to Barry. He pointed at his elder brother, and silently motioned his hands towards the equine Princess. Barry raised his eyebrows and placed his hands on his chest, as if to say, "Me?"

Robin nodded expectantly. Barry shook his head.

Robin frowned, and both he and Barry turned to Maurice, who had his arms folded and was lightly tapping his right foot on the floor. When he realised that his brothers were looking to him to resolve the situation, he also raised his eyebrows incredulously, and spread his arms out in a wordlessly pleading manner. Robin was becoming exasperated: he was looking between his elder brother and his twin, and increasingly motioning with his arms.

Finally, he simply rolled his eyes and decided to take matters into his own hands. He took a step forward – but then, so did his brothers, at the same time. A brief pause. Another step forward from Robin. Another step forward from Barry and Maurice. Robin finally shrugged in resignation, and all three brothers walked up to the broken-hearted Princess Luna together.

Robin opened his mouth to speak. "Uh... Luna, was it?"

The Princess stopped sobbing, and looked up at the three beings with glazed eyes.

Robin paused before continuing. "Listen, erm... I'm not sure how good we'd be at helping you out with this, but... I think you might be going about this the wrong way."

"It might be that music isn't really the right thing to be using for something like this," Barry chimed in. "We've been doing this for long enough to know that music is a fluid thing, ever-changing. I mean, if you really are a thousand years out of your depth like you say you are, then maybe trying to stay current by just forcing yourself to conform to stuff you don't know about isn't such a good idea." He rubbed the back of his head. "Look, er, we're sorry about the, erm... titchiness when you asked us to play those songs. It's just that we had fans back then who only appreciated us for those songs, and then just made assumptions about us when musical tastes changed. We were glad when all the hype was over, sure – it was killing us – but the type casting that happened in the years after left a bit of a bitter taste in our mouths, I guess."

Maurice did his best to say his bit. "Don't get us wrong, we do still have loads of fans out there. Some new, and, er, most old... but the older ones didn't just up and leave like most did when things changed, they stuck with us. I'd like to think that that was because they saw something else in us... something that went a bit deeper than... what we did or whether we wanted to keep up or not."

"I mean, we did change our style quite a few times," Robin acknowledged, "But that was because we wanted to try something new... not because we felt we had to. And all the same, we still have those same passionate fans at our concerts, no matter what kind of music we play. Maybe your, er... subjects... are the same as our fans. Maybe they don't really want you to try and be, um, 'current'."

Barry smiled. "They might just want you to be there for when they need you."

Luna turned her eyes down in deep thought, taking the brothers' words in. After a few moments of reflection, she slowly looked back up, a smile creeping on to her face. Maybe they were right. Maybe, after all of this, she _had_ learned something from the Noble Bee Gees after all...

But before she could say so, any attempt at a tender, moral-tastic moment was shattered into a million pieces when a muffled voice was heard coming towards Luna's closed bedroom door.

"Luna?" The voice called. "Is everything alright, dear sister?"

The door opened and Princess Celestia entered the room, her ethereal multi-coloured mane and tail flowing gracefully behind her. "I heard talking and then crying... Is all-"

The elder Princess was stopped in her tracks when she laid eyes on the three beings accompanying Luna.

"...Well... With... You...?"

There was the now-customary stunned silence. Maurice then broke it with another remark.

"You never told us there were two of you. This day just keeps getting more and more interesting."

Celestia was there at the royal briefing. She knew about the so-called "human" reality. And her wise mind being what it was, she quickly figured out what had happened. But that didn't stop her from asking the question anyway.

She raised one eyebrow and peered at her little sister. "Luna, did you...?"

"Yes, sister, I did," Luna admitted. "And I am truly sorry... this was all my doing. But I brought them here to learn from them!"

"Learn about what, Luna?"

"...Relevance. Being current. Something that I didn't feel I could do."

Celestia turned to the three brothers. "And has she learned?'

The Bee Gees blinked. "Uh..." Maurice began.

"I suppose so..." Barry said.

"But maybe not in the way she might have expected," Robin finished.

"It's alright," Luna said, rising from her bed and walking over to her sister. "I brought them here to learn of... keeping with the times, in a musical way, so to speak. But they ended up teaching me about something that is far more relevant than any kind of music..." - she turned to the band of brothers with a grateful smile on her face - "Being true to yourself and the ponies in your life."

"Goodness me," Barry muttered, "You'd almost think we were on a television show or something."

"Well then, thank you for being of help to my sister," said Celestia with a warm smile. "But..." she continued, her voice assuming a slightly more serious tone, "This does not change the fact that first contact was made much sooner than intended."

Robin shrugged. "She did say we'd be sent back sooner or later."

"Indeed," Celestia confirmed, "That is what will have to be done. But I am afraid that a memory-wipe spell will have to be applied as well. Despite what Luna may have learnt from you... the rest of Ponykind still has much to learn about humanity as a whole. I don't think either of our races are ready to reveal themselves to each other just yet."

"That's fair, I guess," said Maurice with a half-smile. "Bloody hell, I'm still having trouble comprehending this even now."

"Well that's settled then," Celestia said. "While I reverse the teleportation spell and re-insert them back into the right place in their time stream... Luna, if you would be so kind as to erase these individuals' memories?"

Both Alicorns' horns began to glow, the expression in Luna's eyes a mix of sadness interspersed with hope.

"I will only erase your memories of me and my sister," she said. "They will seem like a vague dream that you might have had years ago – one that you may only see flashes of, not being able to remember the rest. But know this: I will most certainly remember you and your advice."

A jet of energy from both sisters' horns fired into the air. Each jet split into three smaller ones, which then enveloped the brothers in their own individual columns of light.

"Farewell, noble Bee Gees," Luna called. "And thank you." Luna and Celestia closed their eyes and the energy intensified.

"Our pleasure," Barry replied. "Alrighty boys, we've got a concert to-"

A loud bang – and then silence.

The blinding flash of white light dissipated. The Brothers Gibb purposefully walked from behind the curtains and on to the stage, to thunderous applause from the crowd before them. As they waved and smiled, they each wondered in their own minds what the strange flash was. The last thing they remembered was preparing to enter the stage... what could have done such a thing as simultaneously blind them, and then fade away just as quickly?

_It must have just been the spotlights,_ each brother thought to himself. _Silly me._

* * *

The two sisters were left standing in Luna's bedroom, alone – save for some wisps of smoke and a few sparks in the air, all was quiet. Luna sighed, and turned to look upon her elder sister.

"How do you manage?"

Celestia turned to Luna, and tilted her head to the side with a questioning expression.

"What I mean to say is," Luna said, "For our subjects... have you changed at all over the last thousand years?"

Celestia smiled. "Luna, you are my sister! You should know that better than anyone. I've never changed, not one bit, because I've never needed to. When you and I live as long as we do, we see cycles repeat themselves over and over again... there's no stopping them. Eventually, I saw that no matter how much ponies changed, they admired the fact that I stayed the same, and it should be no different with you. It's because they look up to you and me."

Celestia began walking towards the exit of Luna's room, the younger Princess moving alongside.

"Hmmm," Luna uttered as she thought over what Celestia had said. "That is very much what the noble Bee Gees told me. With the same advice coming from you, I can see that they were indeed right..."

"I couldn't help but wonder," Celestia said as they walked down the spacious hallways of Canterlot Castle, "Who in particular were those beings?"

Luna immediately perked up. "Oh," She said with a grin, "They were three very talented musicians. You really should hear their music, my dear sister."

Celestia raised one eyebrow. "Oh, should I?"

"Oh, yes. I can sing you one now if you wish! Please, Celestia?"

"...Maybe later, sister. It's getting late in the day, and I will soon have to lower the sun, and you raise the moon."

As the two sisters ascended the steps at the end of the hall, Luna continued to plead. "Well... we can sing while we walk! Let me think of a song... Ah!"

"Oh dear."

"My baby moves at midnight..."

"Luna..."

"...Goes right on till the dawn..."

"_Luna_..."

**THE END**

**SouthPawRacer**

**April 2012**


End file.
